Aquella Noche
by Gaby Whitlock
Summary: One-Shot. Garu tiene una pesadilla y decide ir a visitar a Pucca para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien; sin imaginar lo que les depara la noche a ambos. Pucca&Garu. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Pucca no me pertenece. Y la imagen tampoco.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. Pero muy lindo y apasionado. *-*

 _"Créditos al dueño/creador de la imagen"_

* * *

 **Aquella Noche**

.

Garu se despertó sobresaltado y se incorporó como un resorte. Podía sentir como su corazón latía desbocado y como sus ojos se encontraban nublados.

 _Que pesadilla tan horrible._

Giró su rostro y observó a través de la ventana, la oscura y silenciosa noche. Adaptando mejor sus pupilas y retirando la poquísima agua salina de sus orbes, pudo detallar la hermosa luna que resplandecía esa noche. Volteó nuevamente su cara y emitió un suspiro, intentando bajar su ritmo cardíaco.

¿Qué horas serian? No tenía idea, pero estaba casi seguro que no habían pasado muchas horas desde que decidió ir a dormir. Frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos.

Había soñado que perdía a Pucca. _Su Pucca._ Aquella a la cual le tomó varios años poder darse cuenta de lo especial que era y de lo mucho que significaba en su vida. Aquella chica por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar su vida.

 _Su novia._

¿Y soñar que muere, y en brazos de su peor enemigo?

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de su futón. Estaba intranquilo. _Muy intranquilo._ Y cualquier atisbo o rastro de sueño había desaparecido de su ser.

Se asomó nuevamente a la ventana que se encontraba frente al lugar donde descansaba y solo pudo contemplar el estrellado cielo y la brillante luna, más sin embargo ni ese hermoso panorama fue capaz de controlarlo.

 _¿Estaría Pucca bien?_

Frunció levemente el ceño y por increíble que pareciera, decidió dejarse llevar por el impulso que asaltó su corazón.

De un veloz movimiento salió disparado a ver a su chica. No le importó hora, no le importó el peligro, no le importó si quiera el riesgo de ser descubierto si alguno de los tíos lo veía allí.

Solo le importaba ella. Necesitaba verla, cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien.

Por una de esas rarísimas veces en su vida, sintió miedo… Por ella.

" _Pucca… ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una de las razones principales de mi existencia?"_ – pensaba dentro de si el hábil ninja mientras daba saltos en los techos de las casas para dirigirse a su objetivo: Ir a ver a Pucca.

* * *

La joven de hermosos y largos cabellos negros se sentó en su cómoda cama, llevando una mano a su rostro.

No podía dormir.

Desde hace un par de horas que intentaba conciliar el sueño, más todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y no había podido pegar un ojo durante toda la noche.

Suspiró.

Tenía la ligera sospecha de que mañana no tendría muchas energías para repartir las ordenes de fideos a toda la aldea.

¿Por qué rayos no podía dormir?

De repente, un leve toqueteo en su ventana interrumpió sus cavilaciones y la hizo respingar. Mas pudo distinguir perfectamente (y a tiempo) de quien se trataba. Sonrió levemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Salió de su cama y se dirigió a abrir rápidamente la respectiva ventana.

Y ahí estaba: el chico de sus sueños, el ninja de su vida, su novio Garu.

La chica le dirigió una mirada interrogante, preguntándole silenciosamente que hacia allí. Mas se sorprendió grandemente al ver el rostro del ninja y notar la mirada afligida que este poseía.

El chico de las coletas suspiró aliviado al notar que Pucca se encontraba en excelente estado. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella y le dedicó una intensa mirada, intentando transmitirle todos los sentimientos que en ese momento lo atravesaban y lo que ella significaba y valía para él.

Pucca colocó una de sus propias manos encima de la que el recargaba en su mejilla y lo detalló ahí, bajo la luz de la luna. Esas conversaciones de palabras inexistentes, en las cuales solo las miradas hacían el trabajo de expresar, solo esas conversaciones carentes de vocablos, solo ellos las entendían. Solo bastaba con que se dedicaran miradas y eran capaces de transmitirse todo lo que pensaban.

De un rápido movimiento, Garu llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella y la acercó hacia sí, fundiéndola en un fuerte abrazo. Sus ojos se nublaron nuevamente, por el alivio de confirmar que ella estaba bien.

Decir que Pucca estaba sorprendida, sería poco. Mas esas muestras de amor puro que él le expresaba en esos momentos, eran únicos y no los iba a desaprovechar, correspondió a su abrazo, intentando controlar su increíble fuerza. Al cabo de unos minutos, se separaron, y haciéndose a un lado, hizo un ademan con su cabeza, invitando al ninja a entrar.

El joven sin pensarlo dos veces dio un salto y entró al cuarto de la chica.

De todas formas ya había confirmado que no estaba dormida, y aunque ya se había asegurado que todo estaba bien con ella; aun quería pasar un rato a su lado.

Vislumbró su cuarto y pudo corroborar que todo seguía casi igual a la última vez que había ingresado allí, cuando le pidió que le ayudara con sus coletas. Se sonrojó levemente al recordar ese día, y en cómo se soltaba las coletas en cada descuido de ella solo para que se las volviera a hacer. Solo quería aprovechar y disfrutar esos minutos a su lado.*

La joven lo tomó de la mano y lo guio a su cama. Ambos se sentaron viéndose de frente, hasta que Pucca rompió la distancia y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Suspiró feliz y contenta de que él se encontrara allí. Garu recostó la cabeza contra la suya y bajó la mirada a sus manos. Pucca entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. La sintió remover un poco la cabeza, hasta elevar su vista hacia él. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y ubicó sus manos en su rostro, besándolo, beso del cual el no dudó en responder.

El pasar de los años no solo trajo cambios físicos, sino también en la forma de ser.

Pucca ya no era tan asfixiante y no le daba muestras de afecto a la fuerza, ni tan excesivamente. Así como a sus 19 años, Garu hace mucho había notado lo delicioso que era un buen beso, convirtiéndose en algo relativamente normal entre los dos.

El beso cobró profundidad. La chica abrazó a su novio por el cuello, y este afianzó las manos en su cintura. Lentamente la joven fue recostándose en la cama, con el ninja encima de ella. Tan centrado se encontraba el joven en el beso, que ni cayó en cuenta de lo sugerente que se veía tan romántica escena; Pero solo bastó con que Pucca separara los labios de los suyos unos centímetros para que cayera en cuenta:

La chica de largos cabellos oscuros, los cuales traía sueltos esa noche; le dedicó una intensa mirada a su novio y dirigió su mano a los botones de su vestido de pijama rojo, desabotonándolos.

Garu casi pudo escuchar el chasquido de un interruptor encenderse en su cabeza cuando comprendió a la perfección que era lo que la joven planeaba.

 _O pensaba que el venia hacer._

Se incorporó de prisa nuevamente, quedando sentado en la cama. Sentía que la cara le ardía por la vergüenza y podía asegurar que su sonrojo era muy perceptible y notorio, a pesar de la tenue oscuridad. Pucca se sentó también, confundida y observó el alterado rostro de su novio y le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

El ninja alzó ambas manos y empezó a negar frenéticamente con su cabeza; dejándole en claro que esa nunca había sido su intención al aparecerse allí.

La joven le sonrió intentando transmitirle calma, y acercándose de nuevo a él, lo besó tiernamente; el muchacho aun sentía que su cara estallaría de la vergüenza, pero no eso no evitó que correspondiera el beso. Acción que lo controló un poco.

Pucca se separó otra vez y sin dejar de sonreírle, desabotonó el tercer botón de su pijama; mas sin embargo unas fuertes manos aprensaron las suyas, impidiéndole continuar con su trabajo. Garu la miraba seriamente, mas ella pudo notar que un ligero rubor seguía presente en sus mejillas, el chico dio una última negada lo más serio que pudo.

No podía negar que se sentía algo ofendido de que Pucca pensara que había entrado esa noche/madrugada a su alcoba, solo para aprovecharse de ella, tomando ventaja de la vulnerabilidad en la que ambas parecían estar.

No quería que la primera vez de ambos fuera producto de la emoción de un momento y ya. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado o fantaseado con la idea de estar con ella de _esa manera._ Mas en el fondo supo que aún no se veía siendo capaz de tomar el mismo la iniciativa para dar ese paso en la relación de ambos. Aunque eso no evitaba el hecho de que _si quisiese_.

 _Y vaya que si quería._

Muchas veces su subconsciente lo traicionaba y terminaba soñando cosas un tanto subidas de tono, en las que ambos eran protagonistas. O también sus partes bajas hacían una reacción muy… _elevada_ …

Pero todas esas emociones y reacciones que su mente o cuerpo recreaban, el prefería enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente y olvidar. Ni siquiera las comentaba con su mejor amigo, moría de vergüenza de solo pensarlo. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar a tales circunstancias.

Volviendo a la realidad del momento; Pucca le sonrió con cierta malicia y alejó sus manos lentamente, acercó poco a poco su cara a la de él (aumentando los nervios y el sonrojo de este) y su sonrisa se ensancho más, y entonces el ninja lo supo:

 _No se daría por vencida._

Rápidamente la chica se abalanzó sobre él, llenando de besos su rostro y removiéndose en la cama, hasta finalmente quedar él acostado con ella encima y con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Se observaron en su típico silencio, dedicándose intensas y profundas miradas que transmitían mucho. La chica se inclinó y lo besó, el joven respondió el beso solo unos segundos y luego llevó una mano a su mejilla, separándolos levemente.

Sus ojos se dilataron mientras que la observaba; hasta que alzó una de sus cejas, haciendo la muda pregunta de que si realmente quería continuar con lo que había empezado hace pocos minutos.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Pucca lo volvió a besar, pero más apasionadamente esta vez. El ninja cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Ya estaba claro que ella realmente deseaba y quería hacerlo. Y si ambos querían ¿Por qué no? Solo rogó internamente a toda deidad que los nervios desapareciesen y que la inexperiencia de ambos no lo fuera a estropear.

No queriéndose quedar atrás y que ella pensara que debía hacer todo el trabajo, como casi siempre que iniciaba los besos o muestras de cariño; la hizo girar quedando el arriba, la vislumbró nuevamente e intentó encontrar en su rostro algún atisbo de duda, mas solo encontró seguridad, la cual le transmitió mas cuando le sonrió con dulzura.

Garu se medio incorporo y deshizo de su camiseta, dejando su trabajado abdomen al descubierto. Pucca guio sus propias manos a los deliciosos abdominales de su novio, acariciándolos con sus delicados dedos; definitivamente tanto entrenamiento había dado sus frutos. Se mordió el labio y se sentó en la cama también. Ya sentía como los nervios empezaban a flotar en su interior, podía sentirlo en la boca del estómago.

Tomó las manos del ninja y las llevó a los botones de su vestido de pijama, indicándole que hacer. Garu lo hizo sin rechistar, desabotonó lentamente los botones, hasta llegar al último y abrir dicha prenda, deslizándola por los hombros, hasta finalmente caer en la cama.

El chico la admiró ahí, con las pantys como única prenda, su largo y oscuro cabello suelto.

Que hermosa era su novia.

Sintió como los nervios iban desapareciendo poco a poco. Realmente la amaba y quería hacer esto.

Pucca tragó saliva y medio cubrió sus pezones con ayuda de sus brazos, no sentía vergüenza, pero era la primera vez que alguien la veía desnuda. Solo necesitaba entrar en confianza para proseguir.

El joven de las coletas se acercó a ella y apoyó la frente en la suya, descendió un poco y la besó en los labios, empujándola con suavidad para que se acostara nuevamente. La chica llevó los brazos tras el cuello de él e introdujo una pequeña parte de su lengua en la cavidad bucal de este, pronto sus lenguas empezaron una dulce batalla; Garu besó su mejilla derecha y bajó hasta ubicarse en su cuello, el cual empezó a besar sin deparo, causando estremecimientos en la chica. Pucca llevó sus manos al inicio los pantalones que el muchacho cargaba y comenzó a bajarlos, el terminó el trabajo de deshacerse de estos, arrojándolos fuera de la cama; ahora ambos se encontraban únicamente con una sola prenda cubriéndolos.

El ninja la miró ahí, a su merced, con su acompasada respiración y las mejillas enrojecidas por el sonrojo. No conteniéndose más, bajó rápidamente y la besó con toda pasión. Decidió dejar de escuchar lo que su cerebro, o mejor dicho nervios gritaban y se dejó guiar por el mero instinto. Solo quería besarla, besarla hasta el cansancio, hasta que ambos perdieran el oxígeno y cualquier rastro de duda. Descendió besando su cuello por el otro lado, casi podía escuchar los latidos de sus acelerados corazones…

Pucca olía como una mezcla de dulces fresas con chocolate, era un aroma embriagante, que hacia lo hacía perder la cordura…

Sus manos se posaron en sus perfectos pechos, acariciándolos con calma, siguió bajando y dejando besos a su alrededor, hasta ubicarse en esas hermosas circunferencias y dedicarles su debida atención; colocó la punta de su lengua en uno de los erectos pezones y comenzó a realizar movimientos circulares con esta, provocando jadeos y pequeños gemidos en su chica.

Se sentía realizado al saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, aumentando las reacciones en el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellos negros; siguió bajando y plantando besos por sus costillas, su abdomen, su ombligo, su vientre, ( _sí que olía realmente bien, joder_ ) hasta llegar a la ropa interior, la cual pudo detallar mejor ahora que la tenia de frente.

¿Corazones rojos? Sonrió para sus adentros. Gritaba PUCCA en todo su esplendor.

Depositó besos por encima de la prenda de igual manera y ubicó sus dedos a ambos lados de esta y procedió a bajarla hasta retirarla totalmente de su cuerpo.

Empezó besando su tobillo izquierdo y a ascender, sin dejar de besar a su paso. Al posarse en su rodilla, podía escuchar la errática respiración de su novia; no quería parar de besarla y menos que quedara algún rincón de su piel sin besar. Se desvió hacia la cara interna de su muslo, ubicándose entre sus piernas, la percibió respingar y jadear perfectamente, cuando sus labios se posaron en su centro ardiente.

Pucca llevó sus manos a su cara, intentando calmar los nervios y vergüenza que la embargaban. Su centro ardía, reclamaba atención. Y lo que el ninja hacia la excitaba y ponía ansiosa en gran manera.

El chico continuó, y deslizó su lengua en el húmedo lugar, hasta encontrar una pequeña y redonda protuberancia en la parte superior, lamio ahí con mayor hincapié, escuchando los gemidos de la chica aumentar; continuó moviendo su lengua de manera rápida en ese lugar, hasta sentir que la joven posaba las manos en su cabeza, haciéndolo subir y besarlo apasionadamente.

La joven colocó sus pies en el elástico del bóxer del ninja y comenzó a deslizarlo, hasta que este finalizó la tarea.

Garu la observó a los ojos, notando lo dilatados que se encontraban, como su pecho subía y bajaba y sus ruborizadas mejillas. Empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella, muy lentamente y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, apoyando su peso en estos y aguardó. Ya había llegado al fondo de tan estrecho y delicioso lugar, tenía unas inmensas ganas de proseguir y realizar movimientos que aumentaran su deleite, pero sabía que no sería propicio para la chica, la cual no debía de estar pasando tan grato momento.

Inhaló y exhaló, la humedad y estrechez lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Pucca que tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando con ello amortiguar el dolor; los fue abriendo poco a poco al sentir como ese incomodo sentir disminuía.

Cuando sintió que ya había desaparecido en gran parte, tomó el rostro de su novio y lo acercó al suyo besándolo tiernamente, mientras que apretaba sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo incitaba a continuar; el joven sin perder tiempo la sujetó por la cintura y levantando a la chica consigo, quedó sentado en la cama con ella abrazándolo: en la posición del loto.

Pucca arqueó levemente su espalda y llevó su cuello hacia atrás; empezó a moverse encima de él, mientras que sentía como le besaba el cuello y el inicio de los pechos. Se acercó nuevamente y lo besó con pasión sujetando su cara, sin dejar de moverse, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

Garu podía sentir el inmenso placer recorrerle cada una de sus terminaciones y el sudor deslizarse de forma lenta en ambos cuerpos. Sintió como la chica mordía su labio inferior con algo de fuerza y como intentaba reprimir los gemidos o emitirlos los más silenciosos posibles.

Presintió como dentro de poco explotaría, así que recostándola nuevamente; tomó el control de la situación y dando unos últimos y rápidos movimientos, terminó gruñendo en el cuello de ella y llegando a la cima del placer.

Hizo un puño la sabana, apretando por el placer y se desplomó encima de ella, ambos intentando regular sus respiraciones. Percibió como su amada novia acariciaba sus sueltos cabellos.

¿En qué momento se deshizo de sus coletas? No tenía idea y ya poco le importaba, en realidad.

Solo estaba feliz de estar con ella.

Reprimió un bostezo. _Oh mierda._

Se retiró de encima de ella, acostándose a su lado y recostándola en su pecho. Escuchó como Pucca suspiraba contenta y sonrió de lado observando el techo. Empezó a acariciar la desnuda espalda de su chica.

No quería apartarse de su lado en lo que quedaba de madrugada. Y estaba bastante seguro de que Pucca tampoco. Tomaría el riesgo de quedarse a dormir con ella. Dormiría las pocas horas que quedaban y se retiraría muy temprano.

 _Rezando para que ninguno de sus tíos haya despertado y lo descubriera._

Notó como Pucca ubicaba su cobija, arropándolos a ambos y recostándose nuevamente en su pecho. Al cabo de poco segundos la sintió respirar acompasadamente. Ya había caído a brazos de Morfeo.

 _Sí que quedaste agotada, mi querida Pucca_ – pensó, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos. Más estos se abrieron de golpe y de manera desmesurada al caer en cuenta de una terrible realidad.

¡No habían usado protección alguna!

Contuvo las ganas de arrancarse el cabello y suspiró imperceptiblemente, intentando calmarse.

Bien, por lo visto tenía que visitar una farmacia apenas saliera de allí. Se estremeció con la idea de imaginar pequeños Garus o Puccas correr tan pronto por la aldea.

A los minutos cayó rendido él también.

¿Fin?

* * *

 **NA:** ¡Siete jodidas paginas de word! :'D Bien, quería hacer retorno al primer fandom que escribí cuando ingrese a esta pagina, y pues a salido esto(?) xd Espero haya sido de su agradado; para mi lo fue el escribir la primera vez de estos dos, jajaja.

*Que se note la mención del cómic de Littlekidsin.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
